The prior art does not contain any individual "prior art" reference which disclosed all aspects of the invention, but only showed that some of the individual aspects of the invention were known, typically in non-analogous situations.
The below listed patents are believed to be exemplary of the prior art.
______________________________________ 4,973,467 4,980,168 5,051,258 5,164,384 ______________________________________
For example, the three patents to Sahley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,467, 4,980,168 & 5,051,258) owned by Natrol, Inc. of Chatsworth, Calif., are directed to specific dietary supplements for adults and children, respectively, which have as one of their basic ingredients "GABA" (gamma-aminobutyric acid). Each patent then includes other various ingredients to be used with GABA.
The patent to Paul (U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,384) owned by Metagenics, Inc. of San Clemente, Calif., is directed to an anabolic mineral formula for use as a nutritional supplement, which formula includes vanadyl sulfate as its major ingredient, along with other ingredients.
None of these noted patents suggests the three stage, varying supplement approach of the invention having the same or an analogous formulation as the invention.
The present invention provides a more effective dietary supplementation system for the betterment of health than that achieved in the prior art.